<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cozy Holidays by EventHorizons13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908185">Cozy Holidays</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizons13/pseuds/EventHorizons13'>EventHorizons13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Repairing Life [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sweet Virginia (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, holiday fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:35:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizons13/pseuds/EventHorizons13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The holidays are approaching. Sam and Madison spent some time together in a snow storm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Rossi/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Repairing Life [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cozy Holidays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The loud whistle of wind echoed through the house, the storm not letting itself go unknown. There was a blanket of a white outside, surely a few feet by now. It had been coming down hard for a couple hours now, well before they had woken up. It was the first major snow storm of the season and it was a good one. Thankfully, neither of them had to be outside. The plows would come by soon enough, at least clearing the roadway so Sam could go and check on the motel. He was sure everything was fine and the new hire was young enough to be clearing the lot once the trucks had been through. </p><p>Moving away from the window and the chill that was seeping through the edges, Sam moved towards the living room. The room was significantly warmer than the back room, the fireplace crackling and cracking as the wood burned. It could still be heard over the soft sounds of the Christmas movie on the TV. The flickering lights of the small Christmas tree played off the window and the television from the angle he was standing at. They had only put it up yesterday, Sam having felt unsure about it to begin with. Madison had ultimately convinced him, having gone out and bought them ornaments and lights. The entire act of setting it up and decorating it had been more enjoyable than expected, helping to put him more in the holiday mood. </p><p>The scene in front of him was enough to put a smile on his face and make him pause just behind the couch. He always didn't want to ruin the peace. He soaked the second in, enjoying it from the outside, which was fine by him. This whole thing was something that he thought he would never have again. Then Madison came into his life, quietly at first. It certainly had not felt like anything like this would happen. He had been happy to have a new friend before it had developed even further. He was a damn lucky man and he knew it.  </p><p>Slinger was the first to notice that he had come back. His head lazily lifted to look back at Sam before flopping back down again. Sometimes it amazed Sam how the dog went from the little bean that fit into his palm to the massive ball of fluff that was settled at the end of the couch. More like taking up the entire end of the couch, paws hanging off the edge and looking rather comfortable. It hadn't taken long for Slinger to take the space that Sam had abandoned when he had gotten up. </p><p>"Hey boy," he murmured and reached out to give the dog a pat before moving around to figure out where he could get himself back onto the couch. Madison laughed as she realized he had come back and shifted into a seated position. "We need to get a bigger couch," Sam grumbled. It was a thought, though they would need a massive one to be able to fit both of them and Slinger onto it.</p><p>"Slinger, off." She motioned for the dog to head over to the love-seat. Sam stood there and watched as Slinger lifted his head like he was being disturbed with the greatest of inconveniences. Madison rarely had to repeat any commands to their boy and Sam waited to see if Slinger would listen.The dog huffed, which was enough to get Sam to laugh before listening to her. Slowly, he pushed up and made a show of stretching out as he slid from the couch and padded over to the love-seat. "We could just get him his own couch," Madison offered up in a tease, turning her attention to him and away from the movie.</p><p>"He has that in the love-seat. It's practically his." Which was the truth. Slinger, at nearly one hundred and fifty pounds and almost three feet tall, took up the entirety of the smaller piece of furniture. The only thing that saved it was the blanket that lived over it, protecting the fabric from the dog's hair. That was more for the sake of not having to clean it daily more than anything else. They had learned their lesson earlier on with that. </p><p>Sam settled down beside her, the blanket that he had gotten up to retrieve shaken over and wrapped around the both of them after a second. It was cozy and Sam didn't have a worry in the world outside keeping the both of them comfortable. "He's spoiled enough already. At least we can all relax on a bigger couch." Madison grinned as she turned to look at him. </p><p>"You're a big softie, you know that?" Her hand came up to rub his cheek, scratching lightly at the beard that she had convinced him to trim down just a bit, finally. More of a clean up. He hummed in appreciation of the additional soft touch. </p><p>"I think everyone knows that at this point." She laughed and leaned up to kiss his chin. "I just have to live with it." </p><p>"Well, I for one don't see a problem with it and I know for a fact that Slinger doesn't either." He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in a little closer. Kissing the side of her head, his eyes focused on the television. </p><p>"What are you watching?" Sam didn't recognize what was on the television. Then again, it had been some time since he had even bothered watching a Christmas film. It was an older one, black and white pictures playing across the screen. </p><p>"It Happened on 5th Avenue." She settled against his chest as they both moved with a practiced ease. With a few shifts, Sam had his back pressed to the arm of the couch with Madison resting between his legs,her back against his chest. His arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close. Her hands moved to his bad leg and worked softly, massaging the sore muscles. He relaxed more, appreciating the gesture as always. She knew just how to press to give him some relief. </p><p>"I don't think I've ever seen it," he hummed softly. </p><p>"It's one of the more underrated Christmas movies. Everyone knows It's a Wonderful Life and Miracle on 34th Street. But this one fits right up there with them in my opinion. I almost put on The Grinch but thought that maybe something a little more adult was appropriate." Sam laughed. </p><p>"Hmm, maybe we will have to watch that next then. I at least know it." It was silly but neither of them had to worry about that with each other. Watching cartoons was even more acceptable at Christmas time. "Slinger might appreciate getting to watch Max work. Could give him ideas so he isn't such a couch potato. He is meant to pull a sleigh after all." She laughed with him this time, turning her head to look at the dog in question.</p><p>"You leave our boy alone. He's perfect just the way that he is." Still chuckling, Sam kissed the back of her head. Our boy. Every time she said that, it echoed in his head. This time of year always reminded of children. With the marketing how could it not? Madison saying that just made those thoughts circle his head again. It probably wasn't a smart idea, something he had to remind himself. Not with his health. </p><p>"Fine, you're right." His presence was enough to keep the house safe and that was perfectly fine by Sam. He really didn't mind the dog being lazy. It made life easier on him than to have the giant fur ball be crazy and overactive. "He is perfect. And we have you to thank for that." </p><p>"You're the one that worked with him as a pup, handling him and socializing him."</p><p>"I had your help and Maggie's," he reminded her. Madison couldn't argue that, though she had the rest of the litter to worry about. She kept them until they were weaned off the bottle. Maggie had taken one, Sam had kept Slinger and the other two had found homes within the community. Helping Sam with Slinger had brought her closer to the man, allowing the relationship to develop. </p><p>"Maybe but that doesn't mean that you didn't do the majority of it. He was around you more than anyone else." It had been adorable to see Sam carry the pup around until he couldn't. From there, Slinger was practically attached to his side. Thankfully the pup had been a quick learner and an excellent listener given that they were still at the motel at that point. </p><p>"Yet somehow, he is definitely a momma's boy," he teased. </p><p>"I can't really argue that."</p><p>"Nah, you can't. But that's okay. I can't blame him for it." He gave her waist a small squeeze. He was in the same position after all and it was not something that he could complain about. </p><p>Here, in the peace of the house, with the warmth from the fire, and the comfort of Madison against him, Sam felt truly content for the holiday season. It was simple but it was just what they needed.  </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>